Prom
by newportbabe44
Summary: Crappy Title I know, but story is good, hopefully. Ryan&Marissa are seniors and just friends. Will prom make them realize that they want to be more? Chapter 6 is up. [Completed]
1. Just Friends

_Chapter 1- Just Friends_

_Summary- Ryan and Marissa are just friends. Prom is coming up soon, will they be more than just friends. Crappy summary- I know- story is good though I hope. RM fans! _

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything, or the prom, or the original characters from the show. I, however do own 'sag 'n' nipples', he's my homie :P_

_A/N-- I know, I know! What the heck am I doing when I already have 3 other stories I'm working on. But I just couldn't let this story get away- and I keep getting ideas for it- so I just wanted to write it. It won't be really long, but not short either- RM- with slight SS. Just pretend that Ryan and Marissa never got back together in The Proposal (by the pier), and the thing with Theresa never happened; she never came back and Eddie never hit her so she got married to him. Ryan and Marissa are good friends, and Seth and Summer are still going out, the Julie/Luke thing happened, Caleb and Julie are married, they had the wedding, and Hailey/Jimmy are together; not really important. So I hope you guys like it and since I finished my last school project, I will probably be updating everyday. Have fun and I hope you like it._

On with the story...

Ryan and Seth walked through the halls of Harbor High. They were seniors; they owned this place. Well, they didn't, but the district did, but in school terms, jocks did, and Ryan played soccer, so he was considered a jock, and Seth was his brother; so they 'technically' owned the school.

Seth groaned as they walked past a few people hanging up a banner. Ryan looked over his shoulder to see what made Seth groan. He saw a banner being posted up;

PROM- ONLY 1 MONTH 1/2 AWAY! TICKETS FOR SALE UP NEXT WEEK!

Ryan looked at Seth and gave him a weird look. "Why are you complaining? You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but then she's gonna make me go shopping with her so we can get matching shoes...or whatever, so my tie matches her dress," Seth told him logically from past experience, seeing as Summer made him do it this year for the previous dances.

A few girls walked by them and waved at Ryan seductively. He seemed confused; but smiled back and turned his attention to Seth.

"See man, you already have them looking at you, if they looked at me, Summer would rip their plastic boobs off them," Seth told him truthfully.

"Them? I don't wanna go with them, they're too..." "Plastic?" Seth filled in for him.

"Plus, I might not even go." Seth looked shocked. "Why?"

"Well, if I go with someone, I actually need to know her." Ryan was about to say something more but heard her sweet laugh coming down the hallway. Seth looked to where Ryan was looking and saw him looking at Marissa, with Summer right next to her.

Seth turned to face him, "Or you could ask the one you really want to go with." Ryan looked puzzled, "Marissa?" Seth nodded his head.

"Nah, we're just friends," Ryan replied.

"Friends who hang out every second they can together, and spend possibly every waking moment together; I mean the only thing you don't do is like...have sex or anything like that," Seth explained to Ryan.

"Okay, so we're really good friends," Ryan informed him.

"Whatever man, but don't wait too long or else..."

"Someone else is gonna ask her," Ryan filled in the blanks.

He hadn't really thought about it like that. She had only been out with a few guys; and they were just one date and then dumped the next day. He had been out with a few girls as well, but like Marissa, they were 'one night' as well. One time, they even triple dated, him and his date, Marissa and her date, and Summer and Seth. That was an awkward evening.

And whenever Seth and Summer didn't mind, they tagged along with them. But they pretty much hung out everyday, did school projects together, even went to a school dance together, and sometimes, Marissa even slept over. Summer bounced up to them, "Hey Cohen!" she said giving him a quick kiss, and Ryan a small wave. Marissa walked over to them and gave Ryan a pat on the shoulder and Seth a small wave.

"So? What did Jeff say? Summer asked.

Everyone looked Marissa. Marissa shrugged, "He said he wanted to see me after school, after water polo practice," Marissa told them. Seth couldn't help but laugh at 'water polo'. Summer smacked his arm, but she looked behind him and saw the banner that was lopsided, but squealed anyways.

"Ohmygod!" she shrieked, pointing to the banner, "We can finally go get our tickets, we're going shopping after school, we have to find a dress and then a tie that matches with it!" and started trailing off as she dragged Seth away towards her locker. Seth helplessly shrugged and followed Summer.

"Can you give me a ride after school since Summer is going shopping and I have to talk to Jeff?" Marissa asked.

Ryan nodded, "Sure, I have soccer practice so meet me by my car."

Marissa thanked and him and went off to her first class, as Ryan sighed and eventually went to his class as well.

>>

Summer set her tray down at the bench, joining Seth and Ryan. Marissa shortly followed, sitting down by Ryan.

"Hey," she said, causing him to look up from his book. "Hey," he greeted back. Marissa looked at what he was reading, "Oh, that was my first class, test is really easy, you just need to know the vocab and the essay questions," she told him.

Ryan closed his book, "Thanks," he said giving her a warm smile. Marissa felt her knees go a little weak until she heard her name being called, "Coop! Coop!" Summer called.

Marissa snapped out of her daze, and looked at Summer. "What?" she asked annoyed.

"Jeff's not gonna be able to make it. He got suspended. He called Mr. Sag 'n' Nipples, a man whore." Seth burst out laughing. They all gave him strange looks. "Sorry," Seth whined. "But have you seen his saggy nipples?" The three couldn't help but laugh along with him.

Marissa turned her attention to him, "I'll just wait for you at practice then." Ryan nodded and they went back to watching Seth make different impressions of Mr. Sag 'n' Nipples.

>>

"Hey man," Jeremy greeted Ryan. Ryan gave his signature nod, as if to say hey.

Ryan liked Jeremy better than the rest of his teammates, he was actually pretty cool. They ended up doing a school project and he ended up being nice to Seth as well and stuck up for Seth whenever he got picked on, which wasn't a lot, especially since Summer, but still, Seth had one more friend.

The coach yelled for them to get out there and they went out on the field and started practicing. After about an hour, Marissa came out of the building and happily waved at Ryan. Ryan gave her a small wave and smile in return.

"Alright, alright!" the couch shouted, "Hit the showers, I'll see you all on Sunday for the big game, don't be late, especially you Gibalski, I don't wanna hear no more of your excuses, break the speed limit if you have to!" the couch shouted. Ryan ran to Marissa. She put a hand over her eyes to get a better look at him. "Hey, you did good out there," she complimented him. "Thanks," he replied shyly.

"I'll be back soon, just go grab my stuff and you know...shower," he told her kind of embarrassed.

Marissa's face reddened and tried to cover it up with, "You better, you stink!" she told him jokingly as she playfully slapped his arm.

"Okay, I won't be long," Ryanoffered and ran to the locker room.

Marissa noticed someone sit next to her, she thought it was Ryan.

"Hey Marissa," Jeremy said.

"Hey Jeremy."

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," she shrugged, "I'm just waiting for Ryan, and he's dropping me off at my house."

"I'll drop you off," he volunteered.

"That's okay," Marissa said quickly, "We're working on a school project together...so."

"So what's the deal, you two dating or something?"

Marissa shook her head, "We're friends, but we used to date."

"So are you going to prom?" Jeremy asked slyly.

Marissa saw where he was getting at, "Maybe. If the right person asks me."

"Well, than..." Jeremy started but was cut off when Ryan jogged up to them.

"Hey," he looked at them. Marissa got up right away. "Bye Jeremy," she said as she grabbed Ryan's free arm and dragged him to the car.

They got in, and started to drive off to her house. "So, big game against Pacific?" Marissa asked, Ryan nodded.

"Kirsten and Sandy aren't gonna be there though, they have to go to New York and sign a few papers regarding the Nana's chemo," he told her.

"I'll be there," Marissa said cheerfully.

"You don't have to," Ryan stareted, keeping his shy eyes on the road.

"I want to."

"Ok," he said simply.

The finally go to the Marissa's mansion, or home. "You wanna come in?" Marissa asked. Ryan shrugged and turned off the car and followed her throughout the house. He had been in it very times, so it was nothing new, he went over there a lot, especially when Caleb or Julie weren't home.

Sometimes he even helped baby-sit Caitlin, who was almost 11. He had really only slept over twice, first time, they just kind of lost track of time; and Julie found them the next morning and immediately assumed they were having sex and called the Cohen's. The Cohen's didn't make too big of a deal of it, just pretended to in front of Julie and Caleb.

The other time; Ryan was drunk as was Marissa after a party and Summer and Seth dropped them off at Marissa's, but Summer and Seth were sober and didn't really want to be around the smell, so they went home. Caitlin found them the next morning in Marissa's bed and they had to bribe her with $50.00 so she wouldn't tell Julie, or Caleb. Kid drove a hard bargain. And suddenly, Ryan didn't like babysitting Caitlin as much anymore, but still came over a lot...for Marissa, to keep her company.

Julie and Caleb were always at some fancy palace or gala and usually ended up taking Caitlin with them, or she ended up staying with Jimmy. Ryan would usually come over and they would end up going to his place and hanging out with Summer and Seth somewhere.

"So when do your parents come home?" Ryan asked nervously, fidgeting his fingers.

"Relax, they're at a gala, at a hotel, and Caitlin's at my dad's," Marissa said, chuckling at his nervousness. Ryan let out a huge sigh and walked over to her by the fridge.

"Hungry?" she asked, rummaging through it, looking for some sort of snack.

"No, that's ok, I promised," he paused for a second, and remembered he could call them Mom and Dad, "My mom and dad I'd be home for dinner."

Marissa smiled at how he thought of what to say. "Oh," she said, realizing she would be home all alone.

"You can come if you want to," Ryan told her with a smile.

"Well, if you insist," Marissa teased him, and brushed their shoulders together, as he followed her back into his car.

>>

"So you remember the phone numbers?" Kirsten asked.

"MOM!" Seth groaned, "I remember, it's number one on speed dial." Summer and Marissa giggled. Sandy and Kirsten were leaving for New York tomorrow so they were making sure they knew all their phone numbers; even quizzed them to see who could knew them better; Ryan ended up winning.

Sandy and Kirsten went up to their rooms early, to get a good night sleep; they were leaving in the middle of the night. They said their good byes and wished Ryan good luck with his game and promised to call.

Marissa followed Ryan into his room, which was still the pool house. The Cohen's...ahem....Mom and Dad offered the guest room, but he said he liked the pool house better. They shrugged and said it was always open if he changed his mind but he still hadn't.

Marissa noticed all the new pictures he had of buildings around his desk area. "Are those new?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Ryan nodded and went over there, explaining everything, and using big architect words Marissa never heard of. She still nodded though and smiled._ He looks so cute when he uses big words_, Marissa thought.

Ryan noticed she was still had a dreamy look on her face when he stopped talking. He went over there and sat down next to her. "What?" he asked, curious to know what was on her mind.

"Nothing," Marissa shook her head, "It's just you're really passionate about this," she told him smiling.

"Well, I'm passionate about a lot of things," he said jokingly, but once he realized the awkwardness, he was too late to catch his words.

Marissa knew they had these once in a while, but it usually ended with them joking about it or someone walked in to break the tension. Ryan finally broke it. "You wanna play..."

"PS 2? Sure, and I'm gonna beat you this time," she told him getting out her favorite game from the cabinet.

"It's what you say every time," Ryan teased her, "but we all know who the real champion is." Marissa went over to the bed and chucked a pillow at him, "Me", she said proudly.

"Sure it is," Ryan said flinging one back at her. She scoffed shockingly and soon enough they were in some sort of pillow fight, which ended up with Marissa pinning Ryan to the bed and her slightly straddling his hips. Marissa was embarrassed, so she quickly got off of him, and tried to remain like nothing happened. Ryan did the same and handed one of the controllers to her. Since her hand was shaking, as was Ryan's, they slightly brushed hands, but pretended not to notice, and turned their attention back to the game.

The game finally ended. "You wanna spend the night?" Ryan asked. "So I won't get lonely, huh?" Marissa teased. "Right."

"Sure." Marissa said gratefully and grabbed one of his wifebeaters and boxers from the dresser and changed in the bathroom.

She came out, "There!" she said mockingly, doing a few poses.

"You look great," he told her truthfully, blushing slightly.

"Thanks," she said once she realized his seriousness.

Marissa settled on the pool house futon and pulled the covers up to her neck. Ryan stammered a little bit, but Marissa assured him and he sat down on the edge of the bed, back to her, and took of his long sleeved t-shirt which revealed his wife beater. Marissa stared a little at the white fabric that went up with it as he took his shirt. He was lean and muscular, from soccer and working out most likely. She saw his muscles flex as threw the shirt to a chair nearby, and her eyes widened with admiration. Marissa quickly turned her head, and Ryan got in bed and pulled the covers over himself.

"I'm glad we're friends," Marissa said out of the blue. Ryan gave her a look. She propped herself on her elbow to explain herself further. "I'm just glad we were able to stay really good friends." "Me too," Ryan said truthfully.

"And you're gonna kick Pacific's ass," Marissa added as a joke. Oliver used to go to Pacific, so whenever they played the rival high school, they made it a point to win; to show that Ryan was appreciated. It was a cool inside joke between Ryan and Marissa.

"Oh yeah," he said, smiling.

"Good night Ryan," Marissa said leaning her head back onto the soft pillows and turning her back to him.

"Night Marissa," Ryan responded and put his back to hers as well, pulling some of the covers with him. Marissa pulled them to her own side, and Ryan pulled them back to his, while she took them again. Ryan realized he wasn't going to win; so he let her have some of them. She smiled and gave a barely audible, "Thanks." But Ryan heard it, "Welcome," he said as he let his eyes drift off to sleep as did Marissa.

That was it. They were friends. Nothing more. They might've been at one time, but now, they were just friends. Really, really, really good friends. And if it meant being friends to make the other happy, that's what they were going to be; just friends, no matter how much they wanted to be more than just friends.

_A/N-So what did you think? Did you like the relationship? If anything is confusing, let me know what is confusing and I'll tell you in the next chapter. I hope you guys like it, next chapter will be the game and they each get asked to the prom; what will they say? Any ideas will be appreciated- even though I already know where I'm going this, anything extra is always helpful. And Ryan is adopted by the Cohen's, so he calls them Mom and Dad from now on. I hope you guys liked it, a little fluffy, next one should be fluffy, but a little drama mixed into it as well. Enjoy! Review! Thanks. PS I have no idea what prom is like, so this is like my little prom world oh, and any themes would be appreciated as well. This prom is all of the prom movies I've seen on TV (Pretty In Pink, Whatever It Takes, She's All That-some others I can't name right off the top of my head)and make them my own- so if you have any ideas to make it realistic- let me know!_


	2. Win or Lose

_Chapter 2- Win or Lose  
  
Summary- Ryan's game with Pacific, and they each get asked to the prom. What will they say?_

_Disclaimer- Nothing of the OC is mine._

_A/N- Yeah, I realize there were a lot of spelling and punctuation mistakes in the first chapter-sorry about that but I just got a new program in today so this chapter will not have as many. My computer was running a little slow and it took forever to upload, it was like 11 and I had school today and my mom was like go to sleep, but since my computer won't save anything on word, I uploaded it right away, so I didn't have to write it again and after reading it like three times, I uploaded it. Anyways, this chapter is pretty good I think- pretty long too. Thanks to all my great reviewers- I appreciate them all- even yours Yea Yea Yea- cuz I know you mean well. lol. PS- Sorry for the late update._

On with the story...

"Move it Atwood, move it!" the couch shouted. The referee blew his whistle, and the coach motioned for Ryan to take a few minutes and sit down. "Good job, but take it slow and take a quick water break," he said to Ryan. Ryan nodded and took a bottle of water, and when the coach wasn't looking, he snuck over to the stands and sat down next to Marissa.

"Hey." "Hey!" she greeted back, "You're doing really good out there."

"Thanks," he said, blushing slightly. "Where's Seth and Summer?" he asked.

"Oh, you know around," Marissa said jokingly. Ryan knew what this meant, they were probably out somewhere; making out. Summer wasn't too interested in watching, or playing sports; then again, neither was Seth, so they usually watched the first half of the game, and the other half...did whatever. But this only happened when Sandy and Kirsten weren't there. Today, they weren't there, so they went off gallivanting.

The coach stood next to Ryan and Marissa, hands on hips, whistle in mouth. He blew it loudly, which made Ryan practically jump into Marissa's arms. She shrieked loudly, while the coach looked at them with a stone expression on his face. Ryan's face turned even redder, and he whispered bye to Marissa as he stood up and faced the coach.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, get your ass out there, you can play with your girlfriend later," the coach said. Ryan's eyes widened at the mention of Marissa being his girlfriend, but didn't object, he kind of liked the fact that people thought him and Marissa were going out. The coach pushed him to the field, once he saw Ryan daydreaming. Marissa broke out into a smile when she heard what the coach had called them.

The game went on for the second half as well, and Harbor was losing. Marissa was frantically jumping up and down from excitement. The referee blew the whistle, and Ryan was dripping with sweat. He lowered himself, putting his hands on his knees, the sweat dripping down from his face to the grass, his heart beating like crazy. He had been trying to get a goal in the whole game, but turned out, Pacific had a new goalie, and he was pretty good. The score was 2-1.

Marissa looked through the crowds of boys and found Ryan; hands on knees and sweating like crazy; he was practically oozing with sex. Marissa took a sharp breath and stared at him admiringly. She noticed a shadow, blocking her view and looked to her side.

"Hey Marissa!"

Marissa recognized the familiar voice. "Hey Megan," she greeted. Megan was in her English class, and they occasionally talked. Megan looked at the field, and her eyes widened.

"Oh! My! God!" she squealed. "Look at Ryan Atwood!" she said pointing to Ryan.

Marissa's smile quickly turned into a frown, but Megan didn't notice so she still continued. "He's like in my calculus class, and he's so smart, but like last year, he burned down a house last year, you know? But he's like a smart bad boy- which is sooo hot," she finally finished. Marissa rolled her eyes. "I might ask him to go with prom with me," Megan said smiling.

Marissa's heart broke. Megan was pretty, with her long blonde hair, and light green eyes, and she was a little short but she could have Ryan if she wanted; and right now, she wanted him.

But Marissa, he doesn't want her, or anyone else he just wants you.

"I might ask him after the game," she told Marissa. Marissa gave a fake smile and turned her attention back to the game. Ryan saw that she looked a little upset, so he gave her a smile, and she smiled back once she saw him smiling at her.

A few girls came over to Megan, including Holly. Marissa got a little uncomfortable, and Megan noticed this and knew their history, so she led them to the other set of the stands. "I'll let you know what he says," Megan told her before she left. Marissa pretended not to hear and to be engrossed in the game.

Inside, Marissa let out a huge sigh and turned her attention to the game.

The game was tied, 2-2, and they were in overtime. There was about thirty seconds left and everyone was tired; especially the players. The referee blew the whistle and the ball was kicked to Ryan. Ryan ran quickly, dodging Pacific's huge players. He heard shouts of his name being called and whooping and hollering. He couldn't resist but look back to see if that special girl was doing anything. Ryan saw Marissa excitedly clapping her hands together. He took one last look, and took one quick swing and the ball went 'SWISH', nothing but GOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAALLLL!

Ryan felt a surge of happiness overcome him, and the rest of the team pounced on him happily as he hit the ground. After a few minutes of congratulating him, people started leaving. He was going over to Marissa when Megan cut him off.

"Hi, I'm Megan, I'm in your calculus class," she introduced herself.

"Ok," Ryan said, looking over Megan's short shoulder and saw Jeremy walking up to Marisa and leading her a little farther away from them. Megan started talking while Ryan nodded carelessly and kept looking over at Marissa and Jeremy. He couldn't make out anything they were saying, but heard a few words that Megan said, "...prom...you...getting to know...me."

Marissa moved to the side so she could get a better look at Ryan and Megan. She saw Megan rambling and Ryan nodding.

"So, yesterday, I was gonna ask you to the prom. Marissa?" Jeremy asked, waving a hand in front of her face. She stopped looking and looked at him, "What did you say?" she asked.

"Yesterday..." and Marissa tuned him out, looking at him, but out of the corner of her eye looking at Ryan.

"I gotta go," Ryan said, cutting Megan's life story, short, and walked off in Marissa's direction. But before he could, Megan spun him around and slipped a piece of paper in his hand. "Let me know, okay?" she asked. Ryan nodded his head. She had either just asked for the homework or asked him to the prom; he wasn't actually paying attention.

Ryan jogged over to the bench and picked up his duffle bag and went over to Marissa and Jeremy.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Ryan asked.

"So what do you say?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah," Marissa replied. Both boys looked at her confused, to which one she was responding to.

"I'm ready to go," she clarified, "Maybe later, 'Kay Jeremy?" Marissa told Jeremy. Jeremy gave her a confused expression. He had just asked her to the prom, 'Maybe later', she had responded.

They got into Ryan's car. "Do you wanna come over, keep me company?" Ryan asked, buckling up

"Sure."

Ryan started to drive off in the direction of his house. "So what did Jeremy want?" Ryan asked bluntly, a tint of jealousy shining through. Marissa shrugged, "What did Megan want?" This time Ryan shrugged.

After a few minutes, they finally got to his house. Marissa was gathering her things and was taking a little while. Ryan walked to her side and opened her door. Marissa smiled and got out as Ryan led her inside the house. They went to the kitchen. "I'll make us a snack," she said, looking through the refrigerator.

"Okay, I'll be out soon," he said, heading into the pool house.

Ryan came out of the bathroom, downed in sweatpants and a white, v-neck shirt, and drying his hair. He looked at Marissa, who was sitting at the edge of the bed, hair tied back and licking a spoon with peanut butter. "What are you doing?" he asked, coming over to her, curious.

She turned around and stuck out her spoon at him. "I found marshmallows and peanut butter, want some?" she asked the marshmallow globs in her mouth, moving as she spoke.

"Sure," he said, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, sticking out her pinky to him, showing the little glob of peanut butter. "Lick it!" Ryan had a shocked expression on his face. "I got my nails done this morning, and the polish will come off if I do it, and napkin shreds will get on it, please?" she begged him, sticking her pinky in his face.

Ryan smiled, "Ok," he said, as leaned his head towards her pinky and lightly sucked all the peanut butter off. "Thanks." "Yeah, sure," Ryan replied happily.

Marissa handed him a spoon filled with peanut butter and they enjoyed their peanut butter and marshmallow snack.

>>

Another normal Friday. Ryan finally got out of third period. He was glad; he had lunch next, with Marissa. He walked over to the quad, when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Yea, she's pretty hot," one of the boys said.

"Ya think she's good in the sack?" another one asked.

"Probably, we should've asked Luke before he left, damn!"

Ryan's eyebrows rose. Who were they talking about, Marissa. Probably. He slowed his pace down to hear the rest of the conversation.

"What if it's a waste of time?" another one asked.

"I dunno, move on," he laughed. Ryan recognized Jeremy's voice. He has to be talking about Marissa, Ryan thought.

"Fool her with some romantic joke, she'll fall for it."

"And if not, I'll get her drunk," Jeremy replied, laughing.

Ryan's face tensed and his eyes were a cold shade of blue, but he still continued to listen.

"Isn't that like rape?" one of Jeremy's friends asked.

"Yea, I guess, forget that," Jeremy replied, "She's gonna get me in so much deep shit if she finds out," and was cut off by one of his friends, "And Ryan'll beat your ass," the friend added.

So they _were_ talking about Marissa. Ryan was about to turn around and punch Jeremy, but he heard his name being called. "Ryan! Ryan!" Marissa called out to him from under the tree. Ryan followed her voice and looked around the quad, searching for her, but his eyes were diverted to the most beautiful girl, and he smiled. Ryan's eyes returned to their normal sky blue color. He went over to her, and saw she was eating Indian style.

"Sorry, there's no benches left," she apologized.

"Its fine," he told her, sitting down closely. He enjoyed the shade the tree was providing, made him cool down a bit from the conversation he had heard moments ago. "Can you help me?" Marissa asked, shoving her calculus book in his face. Ryan smiled and scooted a little closer to her and started pointing out things to her, as they both smile. He suddenly forgot the conversation and enjoyed her company.

>>

"So you wanna come?" Megan asked in a flirty manner, sticking her chest out even more. Ryan noticed this and backed up a few steps. Marissa came up to Ryan, cheerfully, but when she noticed Megan, her smile quickly faded but covered it up with a fake smile before Ryan could notice.

Megan looked at her, and then turned her attention to Ryan. She stood there, waiting for answer. Ryan shrugged and looked at Marissa, she seemed confused. "I'm having a party this weekend, tomorrow, a pool party, end of high school thing, wanna come?" she explained.

Marissa looked at Ryan, looking for an answer. They hadn't really been to a party; unless you count just the two of them, pizza, an occasional beer, soda, and video games, a party. "Yea, sure, why not?" Marissa spoke for the both of them. "Great!" Megan exclaimed happily and added, "Wear your bathing suits!" Ryan gave Marissa a look. 'It's a pool party, what do you expect us to wear?' they both thought, laughing silently as she walked away. Megan tried to walk on her new 5 inch heels, and steadied herself, careful not to fall as she almost ran into the janitor. Lucky for her, Ryan and Marissa weren't watching, just staring at each other dreamily.

>>

"Well, thanks!" Marissa said as Ryan dropped her off in front of her mansion. Ryan nodded his head as to say 'Welcome'.

"So, I'll be here around...12?" Ryan asked. Marissa nodded, "Bye," she said and gave him a small wave before disappearing into the house.

She leaned back against the wooden door, "I have to go shopping for a new bathing suit," she thought out loud, as she skipped off to her room, getting one of her credit cards.

>>

"Night!" Seth called out as he left the pool house. Ryan laid his head down, staring at the ceiling. 'Pool party, great! Now I have to see Marissa in a bathing suit. I hope I don't drool. I should probably go work out', he thought as he quickly got up and went over to his 'weights' corner. Tomorrow was going to be....interesting.

_A/N-I know I updated a little later then I said I would, but, don't worry, homework, teachers, boys, okay maybe not boys, but school is off my mind, so I can update. So better late than...later right? Well hope guys like it, and the part when Marissa's all like, "Lick it!" is a scene between SS in the Girlfriend. I just kind of thought it would be cute, I was not trying to copy the idea. Well keep up the awesome reviews! They really make my day! Any theme ideas would still be appreciated- thanks again._


	3. Pool Party

_Chapter 3- Pool Party  
  
Summary- This is at Megan's pool party. And it seems like Megan will do anything to win Ryan over; but then again, so will Marissa._

_Disclaimer- Everything belongs to Josh, McG, Doug Liman...and some other people I don't care about, or care to mention, except for Ben and Mischa..._

_A/N- WOW! You guys are the best- seriously. Your reviews are fantastic- thank you so much. And I know people want 'action', so I hope this meets your standards. I won't say what kind of action so just read to find out. Have fun reading. Review! Thanks._

On with the story...

Ryan honked the horn, but found Marissa already waiting on the steps. She walked to the car gracefully, wearing a short, denim skirt, and a simple tank top and a pair of simple flip flops. Ryan's eyes widened at the sight of her, as he tried not to stare. _Great!_ he thought, _If I can barely see her like that, seeing her in a bathing suit is gonna kill me_.

Marissa smiled at him; and he returned the sweet smile.

"You look great," he complemented.

"Thanks."

They talked as they drove over to Megan's, random things like, school, parents, and friends. But one thing that never came up was prom, or if they had dates, or if they were even going.

Once there, Ryan found a parking spot, they got out and headed towards the back. They were surprised at the sight, high schoolers just floating carelessly in the pool, or talking and tanning. No hard core swearing, sex on lounge chairs, or any type of alcoholic beverages. Ryan and Marissa gave each other a look of surprise.

Then the back door to the house opened, and there stood Megan's parents. They examined the area, saw everything was okay, and spoke to Megan. "See you Tuesday, peach," her dad called out. Megan gave them both fake smiles and air kisses, and they left.

Once everyone heard the tires fading, they jumped out of every direction, grabbing beer from every bush or corner they possibly could, jumping in the pool, and grabbing a guy or girl and shoving their tongue down their throats. In one word; chaos.

Summer and Seth came over to them. "Hey guys," Seth greeted. Ryan acknowledged them with a nod their heads. Summer and Marissa immediately started talking, rambling on and on, as Seth and Ryan gave each other a look.

When they all got seated comfortably, Seth took Summer from her conversation with Marissa, carried her and threw her in the pool. Summer started shrieking, as did the other girls, once some of the boys followed Seth's lead.

Ryan and Marissa looked around awkwardly, wondering when they should undress into their appropriate swim attire. When of all of a sudden, Megan bounced up to them. Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Ryan, I'm gonna go get something to drink," Marissa said as she went over the bar. Ryan nodded his head as he got up. "Are you gonna swim?" Megan asked.

Ryan shrugged, as Megan expectantly looked at him. She touched his chest slightly, "Let me know about yesterday," she told him. Ryan looked confused, and Megan was about to explain, when she heard her name being called. She let out a groan as she looked over to see her friends waving her over. She said she'd see Ryan later and left. Ryan sighed and looked around.

He slipped off his button down shirt, and then his wifebeater, only to reveal his tan, chiseled body. Marissa looked from the bar, just as she was about to open her beer. She walked over to him. "I'm back," she stated. Ryan looked at what she was holding. "Guess I'm the designated driver?" he asked. Marissa blushed slightly, "Oh, that's ok, I didn't open it, smell my breath if you have to," she joked.

"I trust you," he said with a smile.

There it was; that five letter word; trust. He still trusted her, after everything that had happened, he still trusted her. Marissa hated herself, she trusted him as well, but how could she let him know. She had always trusted him, even when she said she didn't. There was an awkward silence; yet again. They had been having these a lot lately; probably because in a few weeks; they would be leaving Newport; and it was now or never to let each other know their true feelings. But Megan interrupted again; as she called his name waved him over.

Ryan looked to Marissa for reassurance. "Go ahead," she said.

"Are you sure, 'cuz I..."?

"I'll be fine," she lied.

Ryan nodded lamely, and walked over to Megan and her friends. He snuck one look back at Marissa; and she smiled.

He went over to Megan and her friends as they started talking; he situated himself so he could get a better look at Marissa. She was shimming (?) out of her skirt, and her tank top was already off, to reveal her floral bikini. Ryan couldn't help but stare. Megan followed his stare, and saw Marissa. There was an evil glare in her eyes.

She hated Marissa. She had just recently started to hate her; ever since she saw her hanging out with Ryan each and every day; each and every second. Megan was jealous; jealous she didn't have Marissa's flawless features, perfect model body, perfect height; and the perfect way to Ryan's heart. She let out a small sigh. Megan usually got what or who she wanted, and this week she wanted Ryan; and she was going to Ryan. She was willing to put up a fight for him; even if it was for a one night stand. As always, she got what she wanted.

Ryan excused himself from their presence and walked over to Marissa; she was now in a quiet corner by herself lounging and sipping a diet coke. He quickly checked himself for drool and sat down next to her. He gave her a smile and she looked at him and also gave him a small smile.

"So what did Megan want?" she asked.

"I...uh...really wasn't paying attention," he replied slyly. Marissa gave him a confused smile, but let it go. She sat up, so they were face to face. They tried to think of something to say, but no words forced out of their mouths. They tried to laugh it off, "We've been having these a lot haven't we?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, we have," she replied, as they inched their faces closer and closer. "I wonder why," he whispered, his breath was on her lips. Megan noticed this, and ran up to them, interrupting their moment. "Marissa, can I talk to you?" she asked loudly, making sure to interrupt whatever was going on. Ryan and Marissa were startled to hear voices and jumped back, slightly embarrassed.

"Sure," Marissa responded as she got up and went over to Megan. Megan led her a little farther, and the fake smile disappeared. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked angrily.

"What?" Marissa asked, confused.

"You know I like Ryan, how could you do this, I thought we were friends!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"Um...I...I don't...we're friends?"

"Look, just stay away, he's mine," she warned, standing on her tippy toes.

"You don't own him," Marissa told her, towering over her even more.

"Neither do you," she snapped back, as she slapped her arm.

"Ow, that hurt," she said, pinching her.

"OW!" Megan yelled, pushing Marissa. Marissa practically toppled over a bottle of sunscreen, and when she re-gained her composure, she pushed Megan back. Megan pushed back as did Marissa, and after a few seconds, Marissa finally caught one of Megan's blonde strands and accidentally pulled it.

"Bitch!" Megan exclaimed, pulling Marissa's hair as well, messing up the neat ponytail.

"Shut up!" Marissa yelled back, pulling Megan's hair. In a matter of seconds, they were scratching each other, kicking with full force, and punching forcefully. Everyone heard screams and they turned their attention to them; watching them in fascination.

Ryan saw who was fighting, and ran over there, as he tried to hold back Marissa, but it was too late, they had pushed each other into the pool. Everyone thought they would stop, but they didn't. Once Marissa came up for air, Megan dragged her by the legs and pulled her underwater. Since they were in the deep end of the pool, they couldn't come up for air soon enough, so they fought underwater. Ryan jumped in at the deep end, but they were had moved to the middle, still slapping and scratching.

They were now gasping for air, especially Megan, seeing as Marissa kept drowning her. They kept moving closer and closer to the shallow end, and when they could finally put both feet on the floor, Marissa pulled her hair, and in her hand, lay a few strands of the extensions Megan obviously had, seeing as there was pins and such glued to the real hair. They both started screaming in horror, and kept pulling each other's hair, Marissa even got in a few good punches. Megan got one in as well, right in the jaw. Marissa's mouth started bleeding a little, but she didn't care, she kept her guard up.

Ryan finally got to them and pulled Marissa from Megan's reach, but she wriggled free of his grip and met Megan halfway, and they went at it again, with the name calling and punching. Seth ran over to Megan, he kept trying to jump in while he witnessed it, but they kept moving. Once they stopped moving, he jumped over to Megan and dragged her away. With one good punch, Megan elbowed him and kicked him in the balls, leaving him crouching over.

"Sensitive spot!" he whispered weakly. Megan wasted not time and ran over to Marissa, pinching her.

"He's mine whore!"

"Shut up slut!" Marissa called out.

"Who are you calling a slut?" she screamed.

"You!" Marissa yelled at the top of her lungs, and punched her; hard. Before Megan could respond, Jeremy had just come and this was what he had witnessed when he first walked in, so he did the best thing he could; jumped in.

Before any more harassing could be done, Marissa and Megan were both pulled out of each other's reach, but Marissa snagged in one last hair pull, as Ryan held her back by the waist, before Ryan got in the middle, holding out his hands to separate them as much as he could.

"Stop it!" Ryan said. "What's going on?!" he demanded.

"Nothing!" they replied in unison, staring at each other threatingly. "Can we go?" Marissa asked, shooting a disgusted look Megan's way.

"Yes, go, right now!" Megan yelled. Ryan stared at her, giving her an annoyed look, then back at Marissa. "Sure," he said softly, looking at the little drip of blood running down her chin.

Everyone became uninterested that it had ended, and returned back to their conversations.

>>

"Here," Ryan said, placing a band aid on her lip, where the cut had been. Marissa shivered slightly and Ryan warmed her up by rubbing her arms up and down. "Thanks," she replied shyly, looking at the ground.

"Can we go?" Marissa asked, annoyed once she saw Megan's look of death. "Sure," Ryan told her. "Let me tell Seth and Summer, ok?" She nodded and went to the corner and put her clothes on. Ryan came back shortly, also fully dressed.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" he asked.

"Um...that's okay," she replied. Any other day, she would've accepted his offer, but knowing Ryan, he would ask questions, and right now, she didn't want to answer them. Ryan nodded and they headed out to the car.

>>

Ryan pulled up to the Nichol's driveway. He looked at her, impressed and confused. "So are you gonna tell me what that was about?"

Marissa shook her head, "Nothing serious," she replied.

"She had a black eye, nothing serious?" he asked jokingly.

"She'll live, and so will I; no harm done," she said pointing to her bloody lip.

"Are you sure you don't wanna tell me?" he asked again, smiling.

Marissa noticed this, "Why are you smiling?"

Ryan shrugged, "I've just never seen you, or any girl for that matter, fight that...hard."

Marissa smiled, "Impressed?"

"Kinda was," he responded, still with a smile.

"Well, I learned from the best," she teased, throwing a glance his way. Ryan laughed.

"So, then I'll pick you up tomorrow?" "Yeah," she confirmed.

"If you ever want to tell me--" Ryan started. "I know," Marisa cut him off. They bid their good byes as Marissa went inside, feeling the bruise on her side. She winced when she felt it. Her mom came out, looking shocked.

"Marissa! What happened? You're early, and I thought you were at a pool party, not in...an alley?" she said, noticing the scars and band aid.

"Mom, I'm fine, I just tripped, seriously, ok?" she said.

Julie smiled, "How's Megan, and her parents?"

Marissa couldn't care less about that slut; Megan, or her parents, so she shrugged, "They're outta town," Marissa told her, going up the stairs.

"Where?" Julie asked, obviously interested. Marissa shrugged once more and ran to her name being called once again. "I'm sleeping," she called out.

She plopped down on her bed, letting the heaviness release her. She had been carrying it out since her and Ryan almost kissed. Wait! We almost kissed! She thought. Now she hated Megan even more; for ruining their moment. She checked her phone for new messages; none, so she went to take a shower.

As she got in, she saw a few scrapes, from Megan's large fingernails, and a few new small bruises forming. She sighed and thought what this was about. Him. Ryan. They had actually fought over him. She wondered if he would ever fight for her; sure he had done in the past; but what about now? Does Ryan still have feelings for me? Does he know? Questions clouded her mind as she got out and slipped on her robe and fell asleep immediately as soon as she hit the pillow.

>>

Ryan laughed in his mind as he thought of the day's events. He had just gotten out of the shower. Whatever it was they were fighting about, it must've been important, he thought. He was just so curious to know what it was exactly it was they were fighting about. He knew Marissa would tell him when she was ready. What he couldn't stop thinking about was that they almost kissed, but Megan had interrupted that almost perfect moment. He sighed and grabbed the phone and dialed the number he dialed almost everyday.

After a few rings, Marissa woke up and groggily answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," Ryan responded. She let out a yawn, and listened for his reason calling her.

"How are you doing, feeling better?" he asked.

"A few bruises, scratches, I'm ok," she replied.

"So...you wanna come over for dinner?" he asked.

Marissa perked up at the invite, "Sure, pick me up in...half an hour", she said checking the clock, and then hung the phone up.

>>

She walked over to the mirror and saw that her lip was swollen. She sighed, there was nothing she could do to hide it, she tried smiling, that made it go down a little. She smiled as she got dressed, and as Ryan picked her up. Ryan noticed the smile plasted on her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She stopped smiling, "Yeah, it's just when I smile, you can't tell there's as much swelling."

"You like fine, great in fact," he complimented.

"Thanks," she said as she looked in the mirror, "But I still look better like this", she said, shooting a wide grin on her face. The grin was contagious and caught Ryan as well as they pulled up.

"Hey Kirsten," Marissa said, once they were inside.

"Hey sweetie," Kirsten greeted back, "We've got Chinese tonight," she added happily.

Marissa smiled, "That's great," and was led into the kitchen by Ryan. They all sat down, Seth and Summer were already there, as well as Sandy. Summer saw the swelling, "How are you feeling?" she asked. "Fine," Marissa replied. Seth noticed her as well. "How's the lip?" he asked.

Marissa's smile quickly turned into a frown, and Sandy and Kirsten noticed her swollen lip. "Sweetie, what happened?" Kirsten asked concerned.

Seth interrupted, "Oh, at the party, she and..." Summer smacked his stomach to shut him up. He let out a grumble of disapproval and covered up with, "She tripped."

"Are you okay?" Sandy asked. "Fine, just a small cut," she told them. "Well as long as you're fine, let's eat!" Seth exclaimed, gaining his voice again. They all laughed, and started passing each other food containers and conversing.

Ryan looked at Marissa, as she caught his eye. He started saying something to cover it up and she responded, boring into each other's deep blue eyes.

_A/N-So, how was the 'action'? It was pretty funny; I had so much fun writing it. It might've not been the 'action' you were looking for, but it was something heh? lol. The next chapter might have some more 'action' as well. Of who, not telling you, what kind, just have to read and find out. I know, RM were about to kiss, but Megan ruined it- boo Megan. Yeah I know, boo Mega, but the cat fight was hilarious. Next chapter, they might let each other know how they feel, or not. Will the almost kiss be brought up? There are only a few chapters left- not sure how many yet, but it should be good. Yes, I have seen 'Never Been Kissed', so thanks for the idea; I know what you're talking about. hee. Thanks for all the theme ideas, if you still have more, share them with me, and I just might use it. Thanks again and I hope you liked reading it._


	4. Because of You

_Chapter 4- Because of You_

_Summary- Marissa fought for Ryan, will Ryan fight for Marissa?_

_Disclaimer- If I owned the OC, Ben would be mine forever and unfortunately, I don't have Ben here with me, so therefore, and I own nothing._

_A/N- You guys are the BEST! Thank you so much! Your reviews are so great. I'm glad everyone found the cat fight entertaining- and to correct a few mistakes, I did not mean for Marissa to say "Shit up". When I read it, it made sense for some reason; I must've been pissed off, so it made sense. And now I realize 'trust' is a five letter word, not four, my mistake. Well, enjoy this chapter, review. Thanks again. Sorry for the late update, it was supposed to be up 2 days ago, but my computer started acting up. It's all better now though, so expect more updates._

On with the story...

Marissa sat with her head in her hands. It was a Thursday lunch and she was eating by herself. Ryan had to stay a little later for a test, and Seth and Summer were no where to be found. All of a sudden, Jeremy came up to her. He smiled as he sat himself down.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hi," she greeted him back, and bit her bottom lip as the swelling still showed.

"So..." he started, trying to start a conversation, "Some fight on Saturday."

Marissa nodded; and looked down; not too proud to show it; but inside, very happy.

"What was it about?" he asked.

"Oh...just girl stuff", Marissa told him.

Jeremy leaned in a little closer and let his voice drop, "Like...guys?"

Marissa couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, like guys."

"A special guy?" he asked seductively.

Marissa wanted to laugh. This kid was so self centered; everything had to be about him. But she decided to play along, "A very special guy," she responded.

"Well, then..." Jeremy started when Ryan came up to them. Jeremy was slowly becoming sick of Ryan; he was always around Marissa. And all these times he had wanted to ask her to prom; she wasn't paying attention or Ryan was there, so it would be awkward.

"Hey," Ryan said suspiciously, eyeing the two of them. Jeremy sure was starting to hang around Marissa a lot. Ryan knew Jeremy had a thing for Marissa and was going to 'fool' her with some joke to get in her pants, so he had to protect her.

"Marissa? Do you wanna go sit with Summer and Seth?" Ryan asked.

Marissa got up and nodded. "See ya Jeremy," she said, pulling Ryan away from the table Jeremy was still occupying.

"What did Jeremy want?" Ryan asked.

"He was asking about the fight," she told him.

Ryan nodded and tried to surpress a laugh. Marissa raised her eyebrows and looked at him. He tried to cover it up with, "I have to stay after school, student union, for their computers on my research project," Ryan explained.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" she asked.

Ryan nodded and they made their way to Seth and Summer's table; trying to avoid Summer's topic of prom; dates and love lives.

>>

Jeremy smiled as he saw Ryan by himself; Marissa no where in sight. He walked up to Ryan who was packing his books up. "Hey man," he said.

"Hey," Ryan greeted back.

"What's up?" he wanted to strike a conversation, and lead it to the subject of Marissa, and do it smoothly as well. Ryan shrugged.

"So...Marissa?" he said.

Ryan looked at him funny, "Yeah...Marissa."

"She's great isn't she?"?

"Yeah, she is," Ryan responded. "Is this going somewhere?" he asked.

"Well, I know you two hang out a lot, and I was just wondering if she's going with someone."

"Going where?" Ryan asked.

"Prom! Dude! Prom!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"She hasn't mentioned anyone," Ryan explained, trying to keep cool.

"Ok, cool, so than can you like give us some space, cuz I wanna ask her, but you're always around, and I can't. Are you two going out?" Jeremy said

Ryan shook his head, "No."

"So than that means I can ask her," he said, more to himself than to Ryan.

Ryan was about to say something, when Marissa made their way to them. "Hey," she said, looking at them.

"Hey, Marissa. Didn't know you were here," Jeremy said nervously.

"I was just getting my books from my locker," she said, pointing to the books in her hand.

"Oh, ok."

Ryan slung his backpack over his shoulder and tried to make a hasty exit, but heard his name being called, so he turned around, and put on a fake smile.

"Are you guys coming to the party?" Jeremy asked.

Marissa looked confused, "What party?"

"Oh, John, from soccer, you know him Ryan...", Ryan nodded his head saying he did, "He's throwing a party tonight, beach house, are you guys in?" he asked looking at Marissa.

"I think I should stay away from parties for a little bit," Marissa responded shyly.

"Oh, don't worry, Megan's not gonna be there. She got grounded, her parents came back early and the house was still trashed, and she had a black eye," Jeremy explained.

Marissa looked over to Ryan who showed no expression if he wanted to go or not. "Then I guess we'll be there."

"Great!" Jeremy responded as Ryan and Marissa turned their backs to him and left.

>>

Ryan and Marissa walked up to the beach house. They would've driven, but Seth took the car that he and Ryan shared; something about picking up Summer's dress and shoes; and since Marissa doesn't have a car anymore, they walked.

They walked inside and saw people drinking, doing cocaine, and making out, a regular Newport party. They walked around; and found their way to the drinks table. Marissa immediately picked up a beer as Ryan stared at her skeptically. Marissa noticed Ryan's stare and put down the bottle.

"No, it's okay, you can drink," Ryan told her.

"No, it's okay, really," Marissa started, "besides, I wouldn't want you to be the only sober person here," she added playfully.

Ryan gave her a half smile, and they looked around awkwardly. The smell of alcohol was getting to them as was the smell of cocaine. "You wanna go outside?" Ryan suggested.

Marissa nodded and they dashed out the door. It felt good to smell the fresh air and the smell of the ocean instead of whatever was inside. They sat down by a big rock down by the shore and started talking.

>>

Ryan and Marissa were still talking about whatever came to mind; except the thing that was both on their minds; prom; and the almost kiss that happened so many days ago. Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by a stumbling and slurring Jeremy. He positioned himself between the close space between the two of them. "Well, well, if it isn't the lovely couple?" he slurred.

Ryan rolled his eyes and slowly started to get up. Marissa followed suit. Jeremy stumbled back into Earth and noticed the two retreating figures. He crawled up to them and pulled down the one that seemed skinnier by the leg.

Ryan heard "Oof!" and looked at his side. He noticed Marissa wasn't there and looked to see her lying on the sand. He quickly ran over to her and helped her up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Marissa nodded and scratched her elbow. Ryan looked angrily at Jeremy. "What the hell do you think your doing?" he asked.

"Man...I just wanted some alone time with...Marissa," and laid back down on the sand and closed his eyes. Ryan looked at Marissa and then nudged Jeremy's side...making sure he was alive. Jeremy winced and got up. "Marissa? Is that you?" he asked.

They looked at him and saw he was alive; and moved on. But Jeremy wasn't done. He reached out and saw a still figure. He touched it and smoothed it with his hand that didn't have the beer. "Your hands are so smooth," he complemented the big rock. Then he bent down to smell it, "And they smell so good," he said with a smile.

Ryan and Marissa laughed at each other and walked down by the shore; Jeremy still complementing the rock heard in the faded distance.

>>

Ryan was trying to come up with a way to discuss prom with Marissa; without being too forward. He had his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms around them as he nervously fidgeted his fingers. Marissa noticed and asked, "Are you okay?"

Ryan looked up from the inspection of his fingers and turned his attention back to her. Her sun streaked hair blowing in the slight wind there was and sitting Indian style. Ryan was leaned up against a rock; his back to it for support.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. He fidgeted with his fingers a little more. Marissa started to get nervous.

"Ryan. Stop! You're making me nervous," she told him with a laugh and snatched his hands from each other.

"Sorry," he said with a small smile.

How was he going to ask her? _Hey Marissa, prom is coming up soon, do you wanna go...maybe with me...just as friends_. No that'll never work, she's not gonna go with 'friends'. _Okay, how about, so I'm going to prom...are you? If you are, then maybe we'll see each other there?_ Yeah...real smooth, he said to himself. _So...prom...together_. Great going Atwood, speaking in caveman, she's really gonna understand that. He was about to try and mentally ask her again; but was interrupted.

Marissa noticed he was having an emotional battle with himself, and wasn't paying attention so she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Ryan! Ryan! Are you sure you're okay?" she asked again.

"Yeah, fine," Ryan confirmed. "So...you know prom?" he asked.

Marissa looked surprised, "Uh...yeah! It's like the only most important night of a girl's life. Well besides her wedding day, and then the day her child is born, and then there's always..."

"Marissa!" Ryan interrupted.

"Sorry," Marissa apologized. "Yeah, I know what prom is," she said.

"Then do you think you...well we...me and you...um.us?" But this time Ryan was interrupted by a slightly sober Jeremy. They acknowledged his presence by getting up and brushing the sand off their butts. Jeremy looked up at them, "Hey...Marissa," he greeted. "Do you think I can talk to you?" he asked getting up by pulling down on her arm so he could get up as well. But before he could get all the way, Marissa screamed in horror seeing as he had just pulled on one of her bruises; and was digging his nails into her skin. Ryan pulled him away and put himself in front of Marissa.

"What are you doing?" he asked angrily.

"Relax. I'm just trying to have some fun," he explained while his eyes crossed.

"Leaver her alone!" Ryan ordered.

"What are you gonna do about it, Chino boy? Burn down my house?" Jeremy laughed at what he thought was a funny joke. A nerve in Ryan's jaw made itself visible as he tried to hold back from punching him. Jeremy pushed Ryan so he went into Marissa's arms. Marissa stood him up; as Ryan pushed him back. Once the fight was started, Ryan wasn't gonna be the one to end it. A group of Jeremy's friends saw the so called 'fight' and rushed over to the scene.

"What's going on?" an overweight boy with mushroom cut asked.

"Nothing!" Ryan protested and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Ryan turned around to walk away and made some progress with Marissa in tow, but about a minute later; they heard shuffling feet in the sand, and "Hey Atwood!" being called.

Ryan turned around and was welcomed with a blow in the face. He put his hands over his face and crumpled to the floor. Marissa knelt down next to him. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

Ryan nodded weakly and motioned for her to help him up as she did; with great struggle. Ryan shook his head; to get some of the fuzziness out and once he was okay; he punched whoever was in front of him; who just happened to be Jeremy. Jeremy fell back on to the sand and moaned and groaned; clutching his eye. The big burly football player looked at his friend and than at Ryan. With no hesitation; he punched Ryan's gut. Ryan made a funny noise; but hit back. Big, burly, football guy wasn't falling off to easily. "Why did you take her away from me?" Jeremy complained from the sand. Ryan threw a disgusted look his way, as the big guy threw another punch.

Marissa yelled for them to stop but the big football guy didn't listen. Marissa pulled some of his hair until he finally stopped and collapsed to the ground. "C'mon, let's go," Marissa said, linking an arm throughRyan's and dragging him along.

>>

It took an hour, but they finally got to Marissa's house. She put her finger over her lips to motion for him to be quiet as she jiggled the key into the doorknob and they tip toed their way to her bedroom. They finally got to her room and Marissa locked the door and laughed silently as she leaned up against it. She saw Ryan sitting on the edge of her bed and feeling his lip.

She came over to him and looked at him. "Are you okay?" she said, snatching his hands from his face and cupping his jaw to see any type of bruise. "You look okay," she inspected.

"It hurts," he whined.

Marissa laughed, "You'll be fine."

Ryan inspected the room and looked at the clock; 2:27. "Mind if I crash here?" he asked.

"No, its fine," she told him as she got up and started to pull the comforters and sheets to the foot of the bed. Ryan looked at her curiously. Marissa noticed his surprised look. "Sorry, not gonna let you ruin my sheets", she explained with a sarcastic smile. Ryan returned her sarcastic smile and plopped down on her bed; head resting comfortably on the pillow. He started fidgeting his head around; trying to make his head comfortable on the feather filled pillow as Marissa made her way around the bed and lay down as well. Ryan continued moving his head around; until Marissa put a hand on his arm.

"Okay, you really have to stop that," she said with a laugh.

"Sorry," he apologized, "just not too used to it."

"Then you should sleep over more often," she suggested.

Even though it was dim in the room; Marissa could make Ryan's face out. "They're not that bad anymore," she explained about her Mom and Caleb.

Ryan raised his eyebrows and looked towards Marissa, "Your Mom still hates me; and we're not even dating more."

"She hates all my guy friends," Marissa lied.

"She has no objection against Seth," Ryan told her.

"True," Marissa admitted.

"Or Luke," Ryan tried to catch his words; but they had already come out. He noted the dismal look on Marissa's face at the mention of her mother's affair with her ex-boyfriend. "Sorry," he apologized with an apologetic smile. "It's ok," Marissa told him.

"Must be something about me," Ryan said more to himself than Marissa as he interlaced his hands over his stomach.

Ryan's cell phone rang; it was Seth. Ryan vaguely told him to cover for him.

_Yea, I actually love you and she doesn't approve of me loving anyone, or doesn't approve of me loving you, she can't understand that...she's never loved anyone, or as much as I love you, _she thought as he talked on the phone. "Yeah, must be", she said instead, turning her back to him as he hung up.

"Good night Marissa," he said as he turned his back to her back.

"Good night Ryan," she responded. Soon enough, they were asleep hearing the silent; peaceful noise of Marissa's silent buzzing phone.

>>

Caitlin jiggled the doorknob until it finally swung open. She walked in and gasped at what she saw.

Ryan's face was pressed into the pillow and his arm was slung over Marissa's waist freely; and Marissa's face was also deeply pressed into the pillow and cuddled up to Ryan.

She was going to have some fun with this one. She had the day off; Julie and Caleb were in San Francisco for a gala. Now Ryan and Marissa could take her shopping. "Marissa! Wake up!" she yelled.

Marissa muttered something but eventually woke up. Ryan stirred as his arm shifted off of Marissa's waist and landed into her lap. Marissa first noticed Caitlin at the foot of the bed; arms crossed and an evil smirk on her face. Marissa poked Ryan until he finally sat up, as he did so; pressing some pressure on Marissa's leg as he sat up. Marissa noticed; but didn't say anything; just pressed her lips together from not moaning from the pressure; but pleasure as well. Ryan may have not noticed yet, but Caitlin did.

"Get your hands off my sister!" she snapped.

Ryan looked at his hand, then at the other one and saw it was gripping Marissa's leg. He slowly started to turn a shade of red. "Uh...sorry, thought you were," he stuttered, "the bed," he muttered under his breath. He snatched it away and Marissa got up and closed the door, then turned to face Caitlin, who was now sitting at Ryan's feet.

"Cati! Please don't tell Mom!" Marissa begged her sister.

"Why not?" she asked. "So you and lover boy over here can make babies all night?"

Ryan gave her a funny look. Caitlin saw this," What?! I have health," she told him.

"We weren't doing anything!" Marissa protested.

"It didn't look that way to me," she said with a sly smile, crossing her arms once again.

"We weren't!" Ryan defended.

"Oh, keep your pants on lover boy," she said waving him off dismissively, "if I tell Mom you weren't doing anything, what are you gonna do for me?"

Ryan looked at the clock on the night stand. "Wait! Aren't you supposed to be in school?" he asked.

"Yeah, why aren't you?" Marissa questioned even more.

"It's teacher's day," she explained. Marissa nodded and looked to Ryan, "Wait! Why aren't we in school?" she asked frantically.

"Shit!" Ryan exclaimed.

Caitlin cleared her throat and gave him a disapproving look. He realized what he had said, "Sorry," he told Caitlin.

"Not the first time I heard it," she explained. "Marissa? Dad's picking me up in a few minutes, what should I tell him?" she asked.

"About what?"

"Why you and Ryaaaaan aren't going to school on, don't tell your Dad about this," Ryan pleaded.

"Why not," she asked as she inspected her fingernails.

"Because..." Ryan tried to think of something, "Because...it'll be our little secret, just the three of us," Ryan finally finished, trying to coax the 11 year old.

"I'm listening," she told him, looking up at him interestedly. Marissa urged for him to continue. Ryan shrugged his shoulders; as Caitlin looked at the two of them.

"Hellooooo," she said in a mature; yet childlike voice, as she tapped her imaginary watch.

Marissa finally went over to her and knelt down so she was face to face with her sister. "Please...you know I'm not supposed to have boys over...or not have Ryan over...especially not sleep over," she begged with a pouting face.

"Fine! But Mom and Caleb aren't even here, they're at a gala until Sunday- remember?" she asked.

Relief clouded Ryan and Marissa. "But that doesn't mean I can't tell Dad, he's with Mom on this one," she added with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Marissa urgently asked.

Caitlin grazed her chin and sat there looking into space as Ryan and Marissa waited impatiently. "I'll have to think about it", she told them after a few moments. "I'm getting my stuff. Marissa are you staying?" she asked. Marissa nodded and Caitlin got off and ran to her room, but before she did; "Have fun", she told them. Marissa groaned and occupied the spot next to Ryan.

"Can you believe her?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's like your Mom," Ryan told her. "Except she's shorter and has brown hair."

Marissa laughed, "Yep can't wait to see how she turns out."

Ryan laughed as well and rubbed his eye. "OW!" he exclaimed.

Marissa looked at him, and saw his slightly bruised eye and swollen lip. Ryan went over to the mirror. "I can't go to school looking like this," he said, as he inspected his lip.

Marissa got a look of cheerfulness as she went over to Ryan and motioned for him to sit on the bed, as she rummaged through a small bag. She came over to Ryan with a peach colored tube.

"It'll help," Marissa explained. "Its concealer," she clarified.

"Isn't that like...make up?" he asked.

Marissa nodded and started to unscrew the lid.

"No, no, no, no," Ryan said as he raised his hands in front of his face.

"Why not?" Marissa asked.

"Because I'm a guy...guys don't wear make up."

"Actors do," she told him.

"But I'm not an actor," he responded back.

"Ryan..." she pleaded.

"Marissa," he interrupted.

"Ryan! Don't make me sit on your hands to keep you from moving."

He rolled his eyes and went closer to her, their dangling feet slowly colliding together.

"Good!" Marissa said as he followed her orders. "Now, close your eyes." Ryan obediently did so, as Marissa started to smooth out the cool liquidy cream on his eye.

After a few minutes, she smeared a few more times and pulled back. "There!" she exclaimed happily. Ryan slowly opened his eyes as Marissa started to giggle at his appearance. He frantically got up and looked in the mirror. One half of his face was covered in a peach color; while the other was his usual slightly pink face.

"Very funny," he said with a sarcastic smile as he started to wipe it off, and walk over to her.

"Don't!" Marissa urged. "I'll do it."

Ryan nodded and sat down next to her on the bed. "I may suck at putting it on, but I'm better at taking it off," she explained. "At least on other people." She went over and got the last tissue out of the box and started to wipe off the concealer.

I'm not going school", he told her.

"C'mon, it'll wash off."

"I know, but...ow!" he exclaimed in the middle of his sentence; as Marissa was rubbing his eye frantically.

"Your such a baby," she said with a smile.

"No...It hurts there," Ryan defended.

"Sorry," Marissa told him as she rubbed more gently.

"Do you want me to stay home with you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, no, wipe this crap off of me and than go to school; make up an excuse as a tardy."

"No, no I insist on staying home with you."

A smile came onto Ryan's face. "Well if you insist."

"I insist," she told him while smiling as well. There was a little concealer still left over. She dabbed the tissue on her tongue from a little spit she coughed up, and then dabbed it on his skin.

Ryan felt the moisture and spoke up, "Is that your spit?" he asked.

"Yeah," Marissa stated plainly, concentrating on getting it off the cheekbone. "Sorry?" she offered.

"Oh. Well, it's not like I haven't tasted it before," he said with a smile. He opened his eyes, and Marissa pulled back. Without any words; they leaned in just a little closer. Ryan let out a tiny nervous laugh as his breath winded Marissa's lips. Leaning closer and closer, and interrupted by...

"Marissa! I'm going. Dad's here. Bye!" Caitlin shrieked from downstairs. "Bye Ryyyan!" she added with a smile on her face.

Ryan and Marissa broke away, or leaned back actually. They heard the car door slam and the tires fade away in the distance. Marissa got up and went over to the door. "Sorry", they both said simultaneously.

"Sorry," Marissa repeated. "I'm gonna go," she added nervously.

"But you live here," Ryan told her.

"I know. I'll just...uh...wait downstairs. Bye," but before she could get very far, Ryan gripped her arm lightly; and turned her around.

"I'll leave," he said.

"No, no, no, don't leave."

"One of us has to leave," he told her.

"This is just," she said, more to herself than him, "Just like this...arrangement we have going on."

"Arrangement? What arrangement? I thought we were friends?" he asked.

"Yeah, friends...well your friend is madly in love with you," she told him truthfully; sounding slightly insane.

Ryan let out a huge sigh. A weight had been lifted off his shoulders and suddenly he had confidence in what he was about to do. He tuned Marissa back in.

"And there's this tension...sexual tension between us that goes wherever we go." Ryan smiled at her rambling. "And see this lip? Yeah, you know why me and Megan were fighting? Because of you...you Ryan! Because of you...I had to fight someone...a girl, a slutty girl, so I could get you! But do I have you? Noooo...because I just had to let you go. Now I want you, I've always wanted you...and at first you wanted me as well...but now..." she trailed off as she was cut off by Ryan's lips. He pressed them firmly against hers to shut her up at first; but now opened his mouth to welcome hers in. Marissa was surprised at first but did nothing to resist. Ryan abruptly ended the passionate kiss after a few moments; Marissa was happy but confused.

"Me too," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"You too what?" she asked.

"I feel the same way...I've always felt this way," he said; slowly becoming unsure of how the words were coming out and if they were sounding right or not. They must've sounded right because he was greeted by Marissa's lips once again. Marissa grabbed his cheeks (face, not butt) and they collapsed on the bed; her on top.

She felt a little lightheaded as their tongues scorched in the other's mouths. Marissa continued drizzling her tongue down Ryan's as he did the same. She felt her knees go a little weak as his lips followed down her neck.

"You really fought for me?" he asked in between deep breaths as he pulled back, as she quickly tried to lift his wifebeater off. Marissa nodded and kissed him again.

"That's why I fought--" but never got to finish his sentence as he kissed her again; with a much heated passion. He interlaced his hands together around her butt and slapped it as she gave a high shriek.

She pulled back, but still on top of him, "Does this mean we're going to prom together?" she asked.

He rolled over her so their heads were at the foot of the bed and legs at the headboard.

"Marissa Cooper...would you like to go to prom with me?" he asked with a grin on his face. She nodded "I would love to Ryan Atwood," and he leaned in to kiss her once more.

_A/N-So...did you like it? Only one chapter left! Aaah! It's prom night...what shall happen. Theme ideas are still appreciated, or any ideas for that matter, but I think I already know the theme, but still not sure how I'm gonna end it. So any idea...thanks! Now that my computers up and running, I should update soon...as well as my other stories. Hope you liked it._


	5. The Best Night of Our Lives

_Chapter 5- (The final chapter) The Best Night of Our Lives_

_Summary- The best night of their lives._

_Disclaimer- Um...nothing incorporated with the words The OC belongs to me since I am not Josh Schwartz, or some other people like Ben, Mischa...and others of the show._

_A/N- Well...everyone...this is the last chapter, and like the rest of my chapters, this will be very long. It will go a little unexpected, at least in the beginning, but I think you'll like it. And it won't take place just at Prom, but others as well. I'll be sad to see you go my reviewers, but I have 3 other stories I'll start updating, since this one is over, and I'm glad I didn't let this idea go to waste, and I thank all my reviewers, I LOVE YOU ALL! I hope you like the theme, and just to let you know, this chapter starts off where the last one left off. ENJOY! (Special shout out to Sis2ACesarSalad for the dress ideas)_

On with the story...

Ryan and Marissa were still on Marissa's bed; still making out. They had been in this position for a while; and neither was complaining. It felt good to feel the others lips on their own. Marissa slowly ran her hands from Ryan's neck to his waist; and under his shirt; feeling his lean, chiseled stomach. She ran her hands across his stomach a few more times, until she finally lifted the material up. Ryan noticed her actions; but continued to kiss her. With some help from Ryan, she finally managed to get him out of his long sleeved shirt; only to reveal a wifebeater; she laughed silently and kissed him again.

She pulled back for a second and looked into his eyes, "Do you have a...um, you know?"

Ryan immediately sat up, confused, but then caught on, "Um...a thing?" he asked surprised. Marissa nodded.

"Are you sure, because we don't have to," he told her. Marissa didn't nod; just looked at him in a loving way; and moved in to kiss him. The kiss lingered for a moment; as their lips hovered over each other. Ryan finally snapped back, "Uh, yeah, I have one in my wallet, for emergencies," he explained.

"Since when is having sex an emergency?" she asked with a grin on her face, teasing him.

Ryan continued to flip through the contents of his wallet, frantically looking for 'it'. He finally found it, and held it up to her, "Uh...for precaution"; he explained again, his face still blushing.

Marissa grinned, "Riiiiiight," and attacked him so she was on top; and kissed him passionately. Her hands made their way to his belt buckle and unlooped it; but then decided to take off his wifebeater.

Ryan easily took off her blouse; but was having trouble with her bra. Marissa noticed his struggle, "The clasp is in the front," she giggled.

"Right," Ryan said, blushing slightly, as he brought his hands to her chest and unclasped it. He quickly threw it to the floor; and now they were both topless. Ryan rolled over her, and looked into her eyes, "We don't have to do this you know," he told her.

Marissa grabbed his cheeks (again, face, not butt) and kissed him hard. "I love you and I want to," she told him. Ryan smiled his smug half smile, "Ok," and bent down for a kiss. "I love you too," he told her as he smiled into the kiss.

As quickly as those words were spoken was as quickly as a heap of clothes lay on the floor. Ryan laid in the mess of sheets with Marissa in his arms as they stared at each other lovingly. Both amazed; Marissa snuck a look at the clock; 3. She hoped no one would call, or come over; as she wanted this moment to last forever. Ryan pulled on the sheets a little, which made Marissa wrap her hands around him tighter. She smiled at him and leaned in to give him a soft kiss. He returned the soft kiss and pulled the covers up to their necks as they continued to kiss.

>>

Ryan and Marissa walked the halls of Harbor High hand in hand. People walking by didn't seem to mind, or really care for that matter. But they did whisper and glance at Ryan's lip, which was still swollen. He bit his lower lip; at which Marissa noticed.

"I see you're learning from me," she said jokingly.

Ryan nodded his head sarcastically and gently pinned her to the wall; one hand on the wall, the other holding her hand. Marissa laughed lightly before catching Ryan off guard and kissing him. She sucked on his lower lip; and since it was swollen; it filled up a good portion of her mouth. Ryan kissed back, and released his hand from the wall.

"Mr. Atwood! Miss. Cooper!" a teacher called out in the distance. But they didn't hear him. He walked up behind Ryan; which Marissa noticed.

"What?" Ryan asked.

Marissa pointed to the back of Ryan. Ryan turned around, and his eyes widened. Mr. Sag 'n' Nipples was there, eyes narrowed towards them. Ryan gulped, "Um, morning Mr. Sag 'n' n, ahem, Mr. Sagen."

Mr. Sagen's eyes moved from Marissa to Ryan, then to the both of them. "Mr. Atwood, Miss. Cooper, please keep your hands off each other, you have only a few days before school is over; are we going to have a repeat of last year?" he asked loudly. Ryan and Marissa shook their heads. "Good, I don't want to have to talk to you again, understand?" Ryan nodded his head. "Let's try to make these last few days enjoyable, shall we?" he stated as he clapped his hands together and walked away. Ryan grinned as he turned around to face Marissa who was just giggling. "What?" he asked. Marissa released his hand and brought to his lips.

"Your lips are glossy and red," she explained; still laughing as she wiped it off.

Ryan let Marissa wipe off the lip gloss before he spoke, "Make up just can't seem to stay away from me," he joked.

"Well, you look very pretty," Marissa joked.

With another sarcastic smile, Ryan leaned in for a kiss. Marissa laughed before putting an arm around his neck and returning the kiss. Mr. Sagen walked through the halls, clapping his hands. He saw Ryan and Marissa again, and walked up to them. "Mr. Atwood! Miss. Cooper! I thought you said we weren't going to have a repeat of last year?" he spoke sternly.

They both looked embarrassed and muttered 'sorry'. He stood there, arms crossed. Ryan raised his eyebrows and took Marissa away. The warning bell rang. "So, I'll see you after school?" Ryan asked. Marissa shook her head.

"Um, okay then?" He returned confused.

"I have to go to shopping with Summer, for prom," she explained.

Ryan nodded his head and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Call me than?" he suggested. Marissa nodded and with one last kiss; they went into their classrooms.

>>

"This one's pretty," Summer suggested as she flipped through a rack of dresses. Marissa yawned and nodded, "Yeah, it is."

Summer picked up a few more dresses and held them up to Marissa and examined them. "It makes you look too short," Summer said as she held up a pink poofy dress to Marissa. Marissa gave her a look. "Or shorter," she corrected.

Marissa and Summer had been in this store for a few hours and Marissa was easily getting bored. She told Summer she didn't want to shop here, but Summer was having one of her stubborn days. "What color is Chino's bow tie?" Summer asked. Marissa shrugged.

"Well, then call him girl!" Summer said with a smile, as she threw the dresses to the salesperson's direction; and ran out of the store, Marissa on her arm and went to the store across from this one. Marissa flipped her cell phone and lit up when Ryan answered.

"Hello?" his voice came through. "Hey, it's me, how are you?" Marissa asked.

"Hey. I miss you," he told her with a smile. Marissa smiled as well, but then realized he couldn't see her, "I miss you too," she told him. Summer came up to Marissa, hands on hips. "What color is his bow tie?" she asked. Marissa put up a one sec signal and walked away.

"Summer wants to know what color your bow tie is," Marissa stated as she sat down in one of the chairs. Summer came up to Marissa with three dresses in hand. "Red?" Marissa questioned as she shook her head. Ryan laughed through the phone, "Um, no, it's black, why?"

Marissa's eyes widened as Summer seemed satisfied with herself. "Oh my gosh! That's perfect!" she exclaimed. Ryan was confused, "What's perfect?"

"I gotta go, love you," she told Ryan.

"Love you too," he said quickly before she hung up.

"Sum, that's perfect!" Marissa told Summer as she took the dress from her hands and put it against her body. Summer seemed satisfied with herself, "I know," she teased.

>>

"Here man," Seth handed a soda over to Ryan and sat down next to him. Ryan opened the can and sipped it, and returned to flipping the channels aimlessly when he noticed a smirk on Seth's face.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"So are we gonna talk about it?" Seth asked, the adorable smirk still on his face.

"Um...talk about what exactly?"

"You and Marissa!" Seth clarified.

Ryan shrugged, "What's there to say?" he stated.

"Like how you asked her to prom."

"I said, Marissa, would you like to go to prom with me and she said yes."

Seth smiled and realized he wasn't going to get anything out of Ryan. He and Summer knew Ryan and Marissa had gotten back together when they saw them in the pool house, making out; but Ryan hadn't told Seth about what had happened at Marissa's house the day the skipped school. "So, prom? We're going with that guy from your calculus class, right? We'll pick up the girls from Marissa's house, then pick up that guy and his date; and his friends, then prom; then hotel, and we're done," Seth rambled and turned to Ryan who had tuned him out. "You got the corsages right?" he frantically asked.

Ryan nodded, "Yes, but I don't think that there was a need to get them a week before the actual date," he reasoned.

"But we have to be prepared, speaking of which, did you put them in the freezer?" Ryan nodded once again.

"And you go the right colors, right?" Seth buzzed him with questions. Ryan shrugged. Seth freaked out, "It was raspberry red right? That's what the color of Summer's dress is, as well as my bow tie?"

Ryan laughed, "Your bow tie is raspberry red?" he asked.

Seth seemed embarrassed at first, then gained confidence, "Yes, got a problem; take it up with Summer," he told Ryan and leaned back on the couch.

Ryan cleared his throat, "No, of course not."

"Good," Seth stated, and then smiled. "Now what else do we need? Ah, yes, condoms. Ryan, condoms?"

Ryan raised his eyebrows, "I already got mine," he explained.

"And none for me?" Seth feigned shock. Ryan gave him another look.

"Right, well I have to go pick up some things for the kit anyways", Seth explained.

"Kit?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Prom kit, condoms, and..." but was interrupted by Ryan.

"I don't need to know," Ryan cut in.

"Right! Well gotta go!" Seth called out halfway out the door.

Ryan chuckled to himself and continued to flip through the channels.

>>

......PROM NIGHT......

Summer fixed the last of her hair, it was down and slightly wavy and looked beautiful with her raspberry red dress which went down to her ankles, meeting her matching open toed sandals; and turned to Marissa who was examining her hair in a compact mirror as well. Summer went and sat down next to her. "Is Chino getting lucky tonight?" Summer asked as she nudged Marissa's side.

Marissa laughed.

Summer still didn't know about her and Ryan; and she hoped Seth didn't know either. Like she had said before,_ sex, or making love, whichever; is a sacred act between two people._ So if everyone thought that tonight was the first time for Ryan and Marisa; then let them think it. She wasn't going to change their minds otherwise.

Downstairs, Jimmy, Hailey, Kirsten and Sandy were sitting down at the kitchen table, talking. Ryan and Seth saw that the door was open and went in. "Summer?" Seth called out, peeking his head in the dining room. "Mom, Dad? What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Pictures," Kirsten explained, holding up the digital camera in the air. She was about to go back to her conversation when she saw Summer coming down the stairs and squealed. She ran over to her and kept complimenting her as Sandy followed and Jimmy went to get his camera while Hailey followed. Ryan watched the exchange between them as everyone kept yelling at Seth to keep his hands down or stop squirming. It was Seth against Summer, Kirsten, and Sandy.

All of a sudden, he felt smooth hand around his eyes and a sweet "Guess who?"

Marissa looked beautiful with a silky, black halter dress that went down to her ankles and met with her pointy black shoes. Her hair was done nicely at the top, not a single piece of hair out of place; and the rest was down; slightly wavy.

"You look...amazing..." he told her truthfully.

Marissa blushed. She still got those jittery feelings whenever he told her something small like that. "Thanks, so do, well, next to me of course," she joked.

Ryan put his arms around Marissa's waist, and leaned into kiss her. She sucked on his lower lip; it was still swollen; but not as much; but it still filled a small portion of Marissa's mouth. They broke away when they heard Jimmy coming downstairs. "Pictures!" Jimmy yelled as he turned the camera on and accidentally flashed himself. He stumbled over his feet and landed on Seth's lap who was sitting on the couch because he refused to take any pictures with his parents.

"Well howdy there Mr. Cooper," Seth said, waving a hand in front of Jimmy's face.

"Hi Seth, sorry about that," Jimmy apologized and got up. He went over to Ryan and Marissa but was still a little woozy, so Kirsten took the camera from him and told him to sit down as she started snapping pictures of Ryan and Marissa. The rest of them awwed as they posed sweetly.

One final group picture; the boys in the middle with the girls arms wrapped around them and then one with the fabulous four with their arms around each other; smiling widely.

"I like your bow tie," Marissa told Ryan once outside and parents safely outside; and twirled it.

"Thank you," Ryan smiled and adjusted his bow tie. Marissa smiled and playfully rolled her eyes and took his hand and they made their way to the limo.

>>

"Nice meeting you!" Seth called out to Jeremy and Megan. Seemed as though they were the other 'friends' of the guy in Ryan's calculus class. Let's just say it had been an awkward ride from their house to the school. "Nice theme," Ryan pointed out. The theme was "The Best Night of Your Life".(hence the title)

"Yeah, it truly will be for you buddy," Seth whispered as he did the one arm man hug thing and slipped something in Ryan's hand as he walked away with Summer tugging on his arm. Ryan looked at it before putting it into his pocket. Marissa caught a sight of the shiny object. She went inside Ryan's pocket and pulled it out, "Ryan Atwood? What is this?" a grin on her face.

"Its tradition," he explained with a smug smile.

"Well, I'd hate to break tradition," she said innocently and put the key back into his pocket and they made their way through the crowds.

>>

"Alright, alright! Listen up yo!" the dj shouted through the microphone. "This is the last dance of the evening, so grab that special someone and show them the best night of their life! Now, here's a classic," the dj finally finished and the song started to play through the speakers.

Marissa smiled as Ryan took her hand and led her to the one of the decorated corners. And they started to slow dance.

(When I first saw you, I saw love. And the

first time you touched me, I felt love. And

after all this time, you're still the one I love.)

Looks like we made it

Look how far we've come my baby

We mighta took the long way

We knew we'd get there someday

Bridge:

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"

But just look at us holing on

We're still together still going strong

Chorus:

(You're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night Ain't nothin' better

We beat the odds together

I'm glad we didn't listen

Look at what we would be missin' (Bridge)

(Chorus)

(Chorus) I'm so glad we made it

Look how far we've come my baby

"I love you," Ryan whispered just as the song was fading through.

"I love you too," Marissa whispered back before pulling him into a passionate kiss; as everyone else around them started to cheer and holler that they were done with high school.

>>

Ryan scooped Marissa into his arms and led her through the door after she opened it. She giggled as Ryan sat her down on the bed and locked the door. He went over to the bed and lay down as Marissa rolled over on top of him and laid her head on his chest. "I'm glad we're together again," she told him. "Me too," Ryan agreed as he rubbed her back and then added, "Who knows how long we could've lasted as friends," he joked.

"Now are we gonna do what we came here for?" Marissa asked with a sly grin as she started to untie his bow tie. "Have I mentioned how much I like you in a bow tie?" Ryan gave her a smile and pulled her off of him and got on top of her. "Have I mentioned how much I like you in..." he trailed off, "Nothing!"

Marissa laughed and soon unbuttoned his white collar dress shirt and the giggles started to fade away under the covers. They were finally together; it might've taken a while; but anything is better than never...

_A/N-Okay, so that was it! I wasn't really planning on using a song, but I was watching TV and this song came on, and it seemed to fit their situation. The song by the way, I do not own as well, Shania Twain does and that Mutt Lange guy. This chapter was supposed to be up a while ago, but my computer kept losing the info, and had to type it again, and then I was either not allowed to use the computer or had to go somewhere; but it's up now and I hope you guys liked it. I just realized that this was my first fanfic that actually had chapters that I finished. Wahoo! For me! lol. Well, you know what to do, Review! Let me know how I did!_


	6. Epilogue

_Epilogue  
  
Summary- Just a thing I thought of to wrap it all up._

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything of the OC_

_A/N- I was going to write a sequel, but I really had no ideas to make one, but just to wrap it all up, I decided on an epilogue. Hope you enjoy. Oh, and there was a lot of questions on what the key was used for, well, I guess I've been watching too many too teen movies or something, because after prom, people usually go to a hotel room and...do it. Maybe that's just my TV mind, but hey. Thanks for all the awesome reviews. You have no idea how amazingly awesome they are, so please, continue with them._

On with the story...

18 years later...

A loud scream was heard from downstairs which woke up Ryan and Marissa Atwood. "What, what was that?" Ryan asked sleepily as he woke up.

Marissa rubbed her eyes, and stretched her arms. "Morning sweetie," she greeted, also sleepy, as she moved over to his side and hugged Ryan's body.

Ryan yawned and hugged her back before going back to sleep. Within just a few moments, another scream was heard again. This time they were fully awake and started to make their way downstairs following the continuing giggles and screams.

"Katie!" Marissa whispered hoarsely. Katie turned around and faced her parents, an innocent look on her face. "Why are you screaming?" Ryan asked with a yawn.

"Because...I'm going to prom...in a limo!" she told them with pure excitement.

"Congratulations," Ryan said dryly. Marissa elbowed him, waking him up fully. "I mean, that's great, congratulations," he recovered.

"That's great honey," Marissa told her.

"It is, isn't it? And Mom, my hair, I need to get it done, you said..."

Marissa cut off her rambling, "I know, you made an appointment long ago, we'll be there, don't worry."

"It would be better if I went on my own, but no, I had to get grounded and not use the car," she complained.

"It's not their fault you drive like a loser," a boy said as he hit her head with a packet of cream cheese.

"Tyler!" Katie exclaimed, and threw the cream cheese back at him.

"It was only two tickets," she told them.

Tyler snorted, "In one month."

"So? I don't care."

"Of course you don't," he retorted sarcastically.

"I was being sarcastic."

"Well, you need to do a better job."

"Ugh!" Katie trounced up the stairs, frustrated. Ryan rubbed his eyes and let out a deep yawn. Tyler smelled it, "Geez Dad! Wanna lay off the beer?" he said, waving his hand in the air, trying to get rid of the alcoholic smell. "Your father was out with Uncle Seth." Marissa explained with a smile, as she patted Ryan's back.

"Al'right Dad!" the sixteen year old exclaimed, giving Ryan's hand a slap. "Did you meet any babes?" he asked.

"Babes?" Ryan asked disbelievingly.

"The female species?" Tyler further explained.

"Oh, yeah, those, yeah, I have their phone numbers up in my room, go check," Ryan said sarcastically.

Tyler narrowed his eyes, "You people need some better sarcasm, maybe take lessons from Uncle Seth," he mumbled and went up the stairs.

"Still hung over?" she asked. Ryan nodded his head slowly. "Anything I can do to help?" He leaned in and gave her a kiss, but Marissa immediately pulled back. "Go brush your teeth!" she told him. But Ryan leaned his head in again as Marissa pushed him of with her hands. He kept breathing on her, "Ahh! Ryan stop, Ryan stop!" she squealed as they wrestled flirty.

"Marissa! Marissa!" he whispered, his alcoholic breath on hers.

"Ryan!" she squealed happily as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He leaned down and gave her lips a big sloppy kiss. "Ah! Ryan!" she groaned.

"Yes?" he said sweetly. She smiled sweetly at him and gave him a quick peck. "Jerk!" she said playfully. Ryan wiggled his eyebrows, "I'm going to go brush my teeth, and than take a shower...happy?"

"I'm always happy with you," she said sweetly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled at her, "Me too", and gave her head a kiss.

"Mom! Hurry up!" Katie yelled from upstairs.

"I'm coming!" Marissa yelled back and than gave Ryan a smile and gave him a quick kiss as he followed after her.

>>

"Wine?" Marissa offered Ryan as he was sitting on the couch. He shook his hands in front of his face, signaling no. "I think I'm gonna stay away from alcohol from now on," he old her.

"Good," she said and set down the wine and kissed him. "Now this is much better," she said with a grin, and leaned in again. Ryan pulled her in by the waist, so she was sitting on his lap. "It's been too long," she whispered in his ear, as Ryan grunted in response.

2 weeks was a long time for them.

Ryan started to lean back on the couch pillows, Marissa still in his lap when the doorbell rang. They quickly pulled back, when Tyler came running through the hall.

"Tyler don't get it! It's Dean!" Katie commanded from upstairs.

"Okay, I will," he said to himself more so than anyone else, and opened the door, letting Dean in.

Ryan and Marissa were fixing each other when Dean stepped into the living room, as did Tyler. "Dean," Marissa greeted. "Hi Mrs. Atwood".

"Uh, hi Mr. Atwood," Dean greeted Ryan with a handshake. "Dean," Ryan said simply.

"Uh, sir...you got some..." Dean circled his own lips, trying to tell him that he had lipstick on him. Ryan finally got it, and embarrassed, tried to get it off.

"Aw, it's all right sir, we can't keep our hands off the Atwood women," he said with a small laugh, than decided it was _completely_ the wrong thing to say.

Ryan raised his eyebrows, waiting for some kind of recovery. "I mean, not that I would know yet sir, not yet," replied a scared Dean; but knew the 'yet' was still not good enough. "I mean not, not yet, I mean, I plan to NEVER know," he exaggerated.

"Good," Ryan said satisfied.

"NEVER!" Dean continued, and joined Ryan on the couch, watching TV.

He got interested in the game, "Ooh, who's playing?" he asked.

"Lakers and Pistons", he told Dean.

"Awesome!" Dean exclaimed, "I love the Lakers!" and slapped his hands against each other, trying to show excitement.

"I love the Pistons," Ryan said.

Dean seemed surprised, "Oh, I mean I love the Pistons too, I love the Pistons better," he said nervously.

"But Lakers are better," Ryaninterkected with a smug smile.

"Yeah, of course..." Now Dean was getting confused, "Sir? Are you trying to do some sort of psychological thing, 'cuz I failed psychology."

"Oh, that's good,"Ryan said sarcastically.

"Oh, but sir, I don't want you to think I'm some sort of dumb jock, I passed chemistry."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I blew up the lab twice, so they figured it would just be better to pass me, but--" Dean explained.

"How nice."

"Yeah...." Now he knew he wasn't doing well, "Hey is Katie ready yet?" he asked nervously.

Ryan tried hard not to laugh, so just focused his eyes on the television screen.

"Dad! Here's a camera!" Tyler yelled as he handed Ryan a digital camera. "Mom wants you take pictures of Katie," he explained while rolling his eyes, and than added, "and Dean."

Marissa came down the stairs, "She broke her heel, so I had to give her new shoes," she explained and sat down next to Ryan. They nodded uninterestingly and continued focusing on the game. Marissa sighed and leaned back on the pillows, and crossed her arms against her chest. "Pistons orLakers Dean?" she asked.

Dean looked at Ryan, trying to figure him out, "Uh, Lakers", he said nervously.

"Ah, than you and Katie are perfect for each other, we're all for the Pistons."

"Awesome!" he said dumbly.

"I'm making my entrance! Get in your places!" Katie yelled from upstairs.

They all quickly got up and went in their places. Ryan and Marissa by the banister, and Dean by the door. "She's coming," Tyler put out two fingers, signaling her entrance, "now!"he warned. She made her way down the stairs in a dark red dress and black 3 inch heeled shoes, with a matching shawl that complimented her blonde curly locks that were put up in simple ponytail with a matching barrette on the side of her head. She squealed as she saw Dean and rushed down the stairs, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Okay, hurry up and take the pictures," she exclaimed as she did a few poses with Dean on her arm.

Marissa awwed and went up to her and hugged her tightly. Ryan finally pulled her off of Katie, and held her tightly by his side. "Bye Mom, bye Dad," she told them and hugged them both by their shoulders. "Bye loser," she told Tyler, and dragged Dean out the door.

"Bye Mr. Atwood." Dean called out with a wave.

"Dean, be careful," Ryan warned.

"I'll have her home by...um." Ryan eyes darkened slightly. "I'll have her home," the blonde jock said nervously, and closed the door.

"They're going to have so much fun," Marissa gushed. "Remember our prom?"

"I better," he said jokingly, "we have enough pictures from it."

"Remember after prom?" she asked seductively.

"I think it's one of the few nights I do remember," and than added, "would you like to re-live that night?"

"I would," she took his hand, "do you still have that bow tie?" she asked seductively.

"I have _a_ bow tie."

"Good, than wear it." Ryan started to pick her up, when she added, "And only that." He laughed when Tyler came down the stairs. "Ugh! You guys are disgusting," he exclaimed. Ryan ignored his comment, "Where are you going?" he asked, noticing his duffle bag.

"Um, not gonna stay here and listen to you two, I'm going out."

"Where?"

"Uh, we might crash Katie's prom, and than we're all sleeping over at Justin's."

"Who's we?"

"Me, Jenny, Justin, Kyle, and Jackie."

"Girls?" Marissa asked disbelievingly.

"You're such a prude Mom," he said. "Yes, believe it or not, I, hang out with girls, you know they're not so icky anymore, see ya!" Heheaded out the door, leaving it open so his light brown hair could be seen as he hopped in the car. "Lock the windows and doors kids!" he yelled sarcastically. Ryan laughed sarcastically as well and closed he door, and looked at Marissa, who had her arms crossed. "I am not a prude," she announced.

He laughed and put his arms around her waist, "No, of course you're not."

"Prude huh?" she said and looked at the floor. "If I was such a prude would I be able to do this?" she asked and grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, sticking her tongue in his mouth, pushing his own back in. After a few minutes, she finally pulled back, leaving a closed eyed Ryan very happy.

"Come on prude," he laughed and picked her up, and ran up the stairs with a giggling Marissa on his arms.

He plopped her down on the bed, and hopped in as well, easing himself on top of her. "Bow tie?" she asked.

"Do we really need it?" he complained.

"No, we don't," she said flirty and quickly took off his shirt, and than kissing him, not parting their lips once.

"Ryan?" she moaned.

"Hmm?" he said while kissing her neck.

"I love you."

He stopped kissing her neck, and brought his forehead so it was against hers, and looking into her eyes, "I love you too," he said. "Prude," he added after a beat. She smiled and lifted her head, bringing their lips together once again. Ryan pushed his hips into her, as she let out a giggly moan. He smiled and continued kissing her neck, and than she rolled on top of him. She straddled his waist, and took off her shirt, while he looked highly amused. She giggled once again, and fell on top of him.

And it was prom night all over again.

_A/N- Well, there you go, hope you liked it. It was kind of funny for me to write Dean, obviously he was kind of a dumb jock, and Katie's date to the prom. Tyler is Ryan and Marissa's son, and he's 16, and Katie is 18, and of course their daughter. I thought this would be sort of a good ending, and I hope you liked it. Please review! Thanks!_


End file.
